


The Way You Smell

by Curupia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Cum Play, Derek and Stiles are boyfriends, Derek likes to snuggle, Established Relationship, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nothing serious, Scent Marking, Sleepy Cuddles, Stiles always gets his way, but i dont have an idea for when this takes place so..., mentions of accidental harm, not underage in my mind, sleepy sexy times, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curupia/pseuds/Curupia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What would you miss most about me? You know, if you maimed and/or murdered me in the throes of passion.” <br/>Derek laughed, unable to stop himself, and felt his nails and teeth retracting. Count on Stiles to defuse a dangerous situation with humor. <br/>“I would be equally sad and elated for the nonexistence of your mouth.”<br/>“Equally eh? I’m gonna have to do something about that.” </p>
<p>____<br/>Or the one where Derek and Stiles snuggle and sex and are just generally smitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Smell

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this fic almost completely written on my Google drive from like two years ago before I'd even watched a single episode of Teen Wolf and only knew about Sterek from fanfic. I have to say, it's probably one of the better Teen Wolf one's I've got written too. Maybe I should just stop watching shows and write fanfic from only fanfic gained knowledge.
> 
> Anyway, I don't know when this is set. I imagine Stiles as being 18 in his last year or school, or it could be during the summer between S1 and S2 if you want to imagine it that way. Either way, it doesn't really impact the story.   
> Let me know if I should add any additional tags. I'm so bad at tagging things. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to MTV and Jeff Davis. Also, I don't give permission for this work to be posted anywhere else.

"Mmm..," Stiles groaned, waking up from his short nap to strong arms wrapping around him and a nose rubbing up against the crook of his neck. 

"God you smell good." The werewolf sighed, burying his face deeper into Stiles' shoulder. 

Stiles laughed. 

"Thanks?" 

Derek's arms held him tighter, one over Stiles’ shoulder that was touching the mattress, coming up to wrap around his chest and the other bent over his torso, hand resting just under Stiles’ collar bone. Derek’s legs were bent, one of them curled around the other man’s leg, trapping him in place even more. 

Stiles smiled to himself in the dimly lit room. 

“You’re so perfect.” Derek told him, placing soft kisses on his neck, followed by gentle nuzzles of his nose. 

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Stiles remarked. 

“I’m going to hug you to death.” Derek announced, his already firm grip tightening as he pulled his lover against his body, inhaling his scent as deeply as he could. He was in one of his rare gentle moods tonight apparently. This was the Derek that no one else got to see but Stiles. 

Dressed only in a pair of boxers, pressed against a man who was clad only in night pants, Stiles could feel every soft curve and hard muscle of Derek's body. He arched into the hug, pressing against Derek in all the right places and making the man growl in his ear. 

It was the type of growl that Stiles secretly thought of as Derek's purr. 

He would never say that out loud of course because Derek would literally eat him alive if he ever heard Stiles use a term so cute to describe anything about him. 

“You smell so good.” Derek breathed in deeply, his nose brushing against the back of Stiles’ ear, followed by his lips, and then teeth. 

“Okay, okay, you don’t have to mock; I know that I need a shower, but my jeep wouldn’t start and I had to walk over here. I thought I had some cologne in my bag, but I can’t find it.” Stiles rambled, slightly self-conscious now. He didn’t think he smelled that sweaty, but then again he didn’t have super sensitive werewolf senses either. 

“Good; I’m not mocking you. I love the way you smell right now. _You._ Not that stupid artificial crap you bathe in.” As if to make his point perfectly clear, Derek pulled him into another crushing hug and Stiles could feel _exactly_ how much he loved it against the curve of his ass. 

It wasn’t just the physical arousal that had the younger man smiling and leaning his head against his mate’s chest; it was that strong, possessive hunger that Derek exuded when he held Stiles. It was that feeling of belonging to someone so utterly and completely. 

One of Derek’s hands held him strongly against his chest while the other trailed down his torso slowly, his nails leaving light marks that aroused far more than they hurt, especially with the way his mouth was licking and nipping at Stiles’ throat. 

Stiles moaned, eyes slitting closed and he ground his body against his lover’s. 

The hand that was making its way past the elastic of his boxers stopped at his hip bone, nails digging into the supple skin at the same time as sharp teeth pierced through Stiles shoulder, drawing a tiny amount of blood. 

Derek immediately pushed Stiles away from him and laid back on his back. 

“God the things your body does to me...” Derek tried to get his breathing under control. “I haven’t lost control over this sort of things since I was fourteen.”   
Stiles laughed and rolled over to face his struggling, half turned werewolf. 

“Good.”

“Oh, so you enjoy the fact that I can’t touch you now? That makes me feel great.” 

“You can touch me all you want.” Stiles assured him, kissing his neck while running a hand over that exquisitely defined chest.   
Derek grabbed his wrist tightly, being careful not to scratch. 

“Stiles stop it. You know we can’t.” 

“You say that every time.”

“Yeah, and every time you go home with bruises and scratches that could easily be much worse one day.” 

“I like the marks you leave on me.” Stiles said, as seductively as he could. He was still trying to master that area of things. Not like he had a lot of experience, but he’d done   
research. Oh so much research. The internet was a terrifying and wonderful place. 

“Yeah, well I like not rotting away in jail for the accidental murder and/or maiming of my boyfriend, who also happens to be the sheriff’s son.” He growled, trying not the react to the hand that was teasing the waistband of his night pants. 

“Is it the boyfriend part or the sheriff’s son part that makes you more leery of causing my death?” He propped himself up on his elbow and moved his hand to a more PG placement, taking a break from teasing. There was a fine line to be walked when fooling around with Derek, and he didn’t want to cross it. 

“They each have their moments. Some days the fact that your dad would have the entire county hunting for me is the only thing that keeps you safe.” Derek joked, in a serious enough tone to make Stiles wonder for a moment. 

“What would you miss most about me? You know, if you maimed and/or murdered me in the throes of passion.”   
Derek laughed, unable to stop himself, and felt his nails and teeth retracting. Count on Stiles to defuse a dangerous situation with humor. 

“I would be equally sad and elated for the nonexistence of your mouth.”

“Equally eh? I’m gonna have to do something about that.” Stiles kissed him hard on the mouth before he could refuse, then resumed the neck kissing, shifting his body so that he was straddling Derek’s hips. He sucked roughly at the wolf’s pulse point, raising it quickly.

“Fuck,” Derek sighed, arching up against Stiles’ body. Very quickly he could feel the razor sharp teeth returning. He slowly, shakily, removed his hands from Stiles’ thighs, placing them palm down on the mattress at his sides. _Get ahold of yourself._ He ordered himself mentally. It wasn’t like this was his first time; it wasn’t even his first time with Stiles, although he’d been in much the same state then as well. There was just something about the way that everything was so new to him that made it all so new to Derek as well. He felt like he was just hitting puberty again, when everything and anything got his heart racing and his fangs out. This lack of control was going to get Stiles hurt one of these days, but neither of them seemed to be able to muster up enough willpower to stay away. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Derek managed to say between growls and moans as Stiles worked his way slowly down the werewolf’s muscular body.

“You won’t.” The younger man assured him. 

“You don’t know that.”

“Do you trust me?” 

“Of course I do. It’s myself I don’t trust, you know that.” 

“Well _I_ do. So trust my trust in you, okay?” 

Derek would have continued to argue his point if Stiles hadn’t rendered him speechless by biting one of his nipples playfully. He breathed in sharply and Stiles smiled against his skin, licking at the, now tender, piece of hardening flesh. 

“Good boy.” Stiles teased, still grinning. Derek growled at the remark, but couldn’t bring himself to do anything else about it. Stiles re-positioned himself between Derek’s legs, slowly removing his boyfriend’s clothing and running his hands over as much exposed skin as possible. He loved the sight of Derek naked. Every piece of him was perfection. 

“Are you just going to just sit there gaping or are you going to put that pretty mouth to work?” Derek smirked, folding his arms behind his head in order to nonchalantly flex his body, all thoughts of stopping this gone from his mind now that his clothes were off. Stiles licked his lips and refocused his attention. 

“ _God._ ” Derek’s voice was strangled and gravely and the sheets by his side were in grave danger of being shredded. That tended to happen when Stiles stayed the night.   
______________

Stiles could feel how strained the muscles in Derek’s thighs were and he knew by the way in which his breath was coming in starts and his moans were turning to guttural pleas that his lover was close. 

Suddenly Derek’s hand was gripping his short hair (which really needed to be cut, but someone wouldn’t let him), nails lightly scraping his scalp. The werewolf pulled, forcing Stiles up and onto his back and climbing on top of him to straddle Stiles’ chest.

Stiles smiled and bit his bottom lip, knowing what was coming next. Derek grabbed his wrist forcefully and brought Stiles’ hand to his mouth, licking his palm and wetting his long fingers before guiding it back down to his cock. Stiles’ other hand gripped Derek’s slightly shaking hip as he moved the other quickly back and forth. 

Derek cried out (more like howled), falling slightly forward to brace himself with his arms. The sheets on either side of Stiles’ head acquired deep gashes as he reached his ecstatic peak, spilling cum all over his mate’s chest, neck, and chin. 

Stiles smiled up at him, looking into those unnaturally icy blue eyes that were consumed and darkened with lust. After a moment he recovered enough to sit back on his heels and survey the mess he’d made. His heart rate was returning to normal, along with his features, but his eyes still held that possessive wolf look in them. 

“See something you like?” Stiles asked with a grin, parroting Derek’s earlier teasing. 

“Definitely.” 

“Good. Now let me up so I can clean myself off.” Stiles tried to sit up, but strong arms pushed against his shoulders and pinned him to the bed. Derek leaned down, keeping a small amount of space between their torsos, and growled in his ear. 

It was a growl Stiles was all too familiar with and incredible fond of. The kind of growl that made Stiles wish Derek was sitting just a couple of inches lower on his body. The kind that told him this evening’s activity schedule was far from complete. 

Derek grabbed one of their shirts – Stiles really hoped it wasn’t his – off the floor and wiped up the sticky mess coating Stiles before tossing it somewhere in the room and claiming Stiles’ mouth with his own. 

It caught the young man off guard and Derek could sense the jump in his heartbeat. It caused him to smile into their kiss as he re-positioned his body on top of his mate. 

He was always better at keeping himself from shifting when he touched Stiles if they went in this order. His body was too flooded with endorphins and relaxed for his heart rate to spike too much more. Still, he had to be careful. Neither of them wanted his fangs, or claws, coming out at the wrong time. He imagined that eventually he would get over this giddy, adolescent lust that clouded his senses every time they touched and not have to worry about that anymore, but today was not that day. 

He ran his human fingernails down Stiles’ chest, an action he knew the boy was overly fond of. Sure enough, it elicited the desired response: moaning, arched back, speeding pulse. 

This was one of the times that Derek loved being a werewolf the most. He could smell the pure and utter desire coming off of his boyfriend and hear his resultant heartbeat at every touch. He was also quicker at recovering from his own orgasms, and Stiles’ whimpers had him almost immediately ready to take his prey.   
Derek moved and, after quickly removing the boxers in their way, brought Stiles’ legs up around his waist, grinding their arousals together while he sucked on Stiles’ earlobe – yet another weakness of the human’s he’d discovered.

“God Derek _please._ ” Stiles wasn’t even sure what he was asking for except that whatever it was, he needed Derek to give it to him.   
The werewolf did not disappoint.   
_______

"Are you happy with yourself now that you got what you wanted?" Derek teased, surveying the body sprawled out next to him. The pale, mole-dotted skin was flushed pink, darker in some places where Derek had sucked bruises into the flesh. There were some faint raised lines marking Stiles’ chest, but they would probably go down before the end of the night; they’d certainly be gone by tomorrow. All in all Derek considered this time an improvement in his self-control. He wasn’t perfect, but he was making progress. 

"Words. None." Stiles panted out. 

Derek laughed and nipped at the younger man's neck. 

"Rendering Stiles Stilinski speechless; now there's a feat." 

Stiles closed his eyes and waited for his body to stop reeling from the intense pleasure it'd just been put through. 

"Everything ok?" Derek asked worriedly. He was constantly waiting for the day that Stiles replied with a no, saying that he'd gone too far that time. 

This though, was not that day. Thankfully. 

Stiles nodded his head, eyes still closed. "So. Much. Ok. Everything's..." He tried to demonstrate his words with his hands but his limbs felt like lead. Instead he just made an agreeable sound and grabbed for Derek's hand, locking his fingers in the other mans. 

Derek was still leery about whether he had done any lasting damage, but he could tell stiles definitely wasn't lying about how he felt. His senses told him Stiles was thoroughly pleased with the way things had gone. 

So instead of pushing the subject, he settled himself next to the boy, pulling the limp body against his once again, this time with no other intention than warming him and feeling his heart beat against his own chest. 

And smelling him. 

Now Stiles was covered in a mixture of his and Derek's scent an it was even more intoxicating than before. 

After a few minutes he could hear that Stiles' heartbeat was back to normal, mostly, and his breathing had steadied. He thought for a moment that the boy had fallen asleep because he was still quiet and he was ready to go right back to bed with him, but that idea was shattered the instant Stiles felt rested enough to make complete sentences. 

"I should probably go shower." Was the first thing out of his mouth. Not surprising considering the fact that he was covered in Derek's cum. 

The werewolf tightened his grip around the boy’s chest, stopping him from getting up. 

"Wait until morning." He almost growled out. "Please?" He added after realizing how much his previous statement sounded like an order. He loosened his grip on Stiles, but not by much. 

His lover simply sighed and leaned back against him, used to this by now. 

Stiles knew that if it were up to Derek he'd never be allowed to wash the scent off. 

It wasn't exactly his favorite thing to go to bed sticky, covered in sweat and sex, but 1) these weren't his sheets and 2) it made Derek far more happy than it made him grossed out so he willingly made the sacrifice. 

Besides, the request always did something to a place deep inside Stiles’ chest. Knowing how much Derek wanted to mark him and keep him; declare him as taken and off limits to anyone else... There was just something primally beautiful about it and Stiles couldn't get enough. 

Just so long as he got some seriously devoted shower time first thing in the morning. 

Well, maybe _second_ thing…


End file.
